deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47
Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47 is a What-If Death Battle. Description: THE BATTLE OF THE ASSASSINS! Which master of stealth and assassination will win and which one will be stabbed? Interlude: Wiz: Long have assassins been part of the world, either part of an association or they work along. Boomstick: And there are these two bad ass guys to see who is better. Wiz: Like Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the head of the Assassin's Creed series. Boomstick: And Agent 47, the head of the Hitman series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Wiz: Ezio Auditore da Firenze lived during the time of the Renaissance, and unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, was the mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins. Boomstick: This guy was so wise and deadly that he was able to achieve that title, like DAMN! Who knew that pulling people into haystacks and stabbing them could get you so far in life. Wiz: Ezio, after learning of his assassin heritage at age 17, and also a few missions commissioned by his higher-ups, Ezio joined a great cause. Boomstick: To stop Hitler! Wiz: Well, Boomstick, not exactly- Boomstick: So Hitler DIDN'T want to achieve a perfect world in their his own image? Hell, according to the story, Hitler was a Templar! Wiz: Well... uhhh... you got me there. But either way, you're close. Ezio joined the cause to stop the Templars and their plan for "World Order". Boomstick: Which sucks since EVERY WORLD LEADER is apparently a Templar, nice job, Ubisoft, you've made a mockery of history. Although, Hitler does make sense-''' Wiz: As an assassin, Ezio is very capable of the ancient techniques. These skills include: * Pick Pocketing * Blending into crowds * Armed and unarmed combat * Alternative/multiple weapon attacks * Stealth/public assassination techniques * Free running 'Boomstick: Ezio, on top of all that, can counter his enemies quickly. ' Wiz: On top of that, Ezio has MANY weapons that he can use. * Two Hidden Blades * A sword * Throwing knives * Smoke bombs * Short blade * A crossbow * Poison blade * Pistols * Poison darts * Many other items '''Boomstick: Ezio also knows the legendary Eagle Vision, allowing him to see and track his targets where ever they go. Wiz: But it gets even better. At age 52, Ezio learned Eagle Sense, a heightened form of Eagle Vision. Boomstick: Eagle Sense allows Ezio to know where his target is going to set up an ambush. It goes even further than that! Ezio can track his target by the smell vapors left behind. He can even listen to heartbeats to hear where the target is! Wiz: Ezio is very skilled in hand to hand combat, has taken down much stronger people, and climbing buildings is just a chore to him. Boomstick: With these skills and giant arsenal of weapons, Ezio may be able to sneak the win from good ol' Agent 47. Agent 47: Wiz: Clones. Duplicates of humans. Often they are slaves to others but other times, they are deadly and you should watch out for them. Boomstick: Like Agent 47, the world's deadliest, most discreet, and skilled assassin ever. And you can bet he fucking earned that title. Wiz: Created by Doctor Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer attempting to make the perfect clone who he aimed to be a perfect assassin, and he was happy. Boomstick: If happy means shot in the stomach and then having his neck snapped by his own creation, then yeah, he was happy. Wiz: Agent 47 possesses enhanced physical and mental traits such as strength, speed, reflexes, intelligence, and stamina. Boomstick: Like many other characters in fiction for whatever reason, Agemt 47 has a healing factor. A small one at that, and it's able to heal him from a bullet wound in just three hours. Wiz: 47 has many skills, such as: * Stealth * Expert understanding in the field of disguises * Run from building to building with minimum effort * Expert driver * Trained in armed and unarmed combat * Knows how to use his environment to his advantage * Detailed analysis of human nature and anatomy Boomstick: And for this fight, we're giving his bare essential weapons. Wiz: These weapons include: * Fiber Wire * Combat Knife * Silverballers * Kazo TRG * Agency HX UMP * M4 * SPAS 12 * RU-AP mines Boomstick: He has a shotgun, yeah! Wiz: Agent 47 was created to kill his targets, the only reason he was even created. Boomstick: However, he has lost before to Clone Number 6, but he did kill that bastard later. Wiz: All in all, Agent 47 maybe be able to take down Ezio like any other kill. Death Battle: The times seemed to have merged together, New York City and late 15th century Rome and its citizens mingle a lot. Ezio is shown climbing up a building and he reaches the top. He looks around the streets for something-or someone. The point of view goes through his eyes: he is using Eagle Sense. He spots his target, a young man, probably in his 20s. Meanwhile, across the way, Agent 47 is eyeing the same target on a one story building. Ezio leaps off the building and falls into a haystack. Agent 47 jumps down and trails the target. Ezio landing in the haystack gets the target's attention. As he looks into the haystack, Ezio grabs him, shanks him with the hidden blade, and drags him into the haystack. Of course, everyone keeps walking because someone being killed and pulled into a haystack is normal, right? Not for Agent 47. Ezio jumps out of the haystack and walks down a alleyway, just another kill. He stops for a second and quickly turns around, cutting a Fiber Wire in half. Agent 47 is then kicked away and then points at Ezio. Agent 47: You stole my kill! Ezio: Che cosa? Agent 47: I'm tired of these fucking time streams merging. Ezio: No davvero, che cosa? Agent 47: Time to die, Italian! Ezio: Che cazzo sta succedendo? FIGHT! Agent 47 pulls out a gun and Ezio dodges behind a dumpster and Agent 47 fires multiple times and when he gets close, Ezio pushes the dumpster towards him and Agent 47 pushes back, it becomes a war of who push the dumpster over the other. Ezio climbs on top of the dumpster as it goes sailing behind him and he attempts to perform an assassinate on Agent 47. Of course it fails, and the two begin to fist fight, leading out to the street and causing many people to flee. Ezio gets the upper hand and kicks his adversary towards a car and 47 sprawls onto the hood. Ezio leaps at him with hidden blades out and luckily 47 got his combat knife out in time and began to block the blows. They slashed at each other for a while before the Assassin was cut on the arm and then kicked down. Ezio quickly got up to see that Agent 47 was climbing up a building, so he pulled out a crossbow and fired at him, but 47 dodged the arrow just in time and continued to climb. Ezio sighed and chased after the Clone and quickly made it to him and pulled out a sword and chopped at his ankles, cutting just the skin and not the achilles heel. Ezio climbs to the very top and points his crossbow downwards at the Clone amd it missed barely. Agent 47 finally got to the top of the building and low and behold, there were many piles of leaves for a man to slide on into and hide. 47 begins to poke around at the pokes the bushes with a knife until his hand was grabbed and Ezio leaped out and through 47 into the bush and attempted to assassinate hi mi nthere. 47 blocks the blow and throws him off of the building, landing in a haystack. Agent 47 climbs down after him and then he leaps into the haystack after him. Ezio gets up off of a bench and pulls out his adversary and punches him towards the street. 47 pulls out his Shotgun and fires multiple times, but somehow, Ezio dodges and disarms 47, in which the latter punches him into a hotel lobby. Agent 47 runs towards the lobby to fight his adversary. Ezio gets up and is punched towards an elevator. 47 and Ezio lock fists, each attempting to over power the other. Ezio kicks 47 and then throws down a smoke bomb before he slips away. 47 attempts to look through the thick smoke for Ezio, however it comes to no avail. Ezio stabs him with a hidden blade, injuring the Agent but luckily 47 grabs a hold of Ezio and throws him towards the stairs. Agent 47 fires his Silverballers at Ezio, who is climbing up to the roof. Ezio points his own pistols downwards and then fires at the Agent. Finally, a Silverballer bullets grazes Ezio's shoulder. Ezio stops for a second but runs faster. 47, mad that nothing really happened, pulls out his machine gun and sprays all ammo at Ezio, a few bullets grazing his shoulder like before. Ezio makes it to the roof as 47 attempts to shoot him with a sniper rifle, however, it misses. 47 gets to the roof and fires at Ezio, however the gun clicks. He tries with all his other guns and they all click too. Ezio pulls out a short blade and 47 pulls out his combat knife. They clash, each blocking the others blow. Eventually, Ezio slashes 47's midsection while 47 does the same to Ezio's midsection. They resume clashing until they both swipe each other's eyes, blinding the both of them. 47 swings wildly while Ezio keeps his cool and dodges behind the Clone and stabs him in the back with a poison blade. 47 slashes behind him and Ezio dodges before he shoots the Agent in the torso with a pistol shot. Agent 47 grabs hold of Ezio and stabs him with the knife, causing Ezio to scream in pain and kick the agent away. Quickly, the poison takes affect over the Agent and he slowly sinks to his knees as Ezio stabs him in the forehead with a hidden blade. Ezio: Requiescat in pace, bastardo. KO! Ezio leaps off of the hotel, landing in the same haystack as before as Agent 47's corpse becomes victim to being shat on by pigeons. Results: Boomstick: HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN? Wiz: While Agent 47 possessed better long ranged weapons and better physical qualities than Ezio, Ezio is more strategic, intelligent, has a larger array of weapons, and has arguably taken down people like Agent 47 before. Boomstick: And it didn't help that of all people, Ezio can predict his opponents moves no matter who they are. Wiz: That is correct. Even if Agent 47 could have gone stealth mode, Ezio could have found him due to the Eagle Sense and it's abilities to allow the user to find the heartbeats of the target and their scent trails. Boomstick: Looks like Ezio stole away the win from good ol' 47 Wiz: The winner is Ezio Auditore da Firenze Who are you rooting for? Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent 47 Who do you think will win? Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent 47 Do you agree with the results? Yes No Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs Agent 47 is a What-if Death Battle by Kamehameha300. Description Assassins Creed vs Hitman! Assassins come in many forms, and throughout game media, we've gotten some badass ones! But the real question is: Who is the superior assassin? Or better yet...who would win in a Fight? Let's find out! Interlude (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Assassins. People who commit murder, and it is simply their job. Boomstick: These guys can be vicious killing machines, or stealthy little Ninjas. Either way, they are awesome. And-''' Kamehameha300: And Video Games have brought us some iconic and dangerous ones! (Music Stop) '''Boomstick: Motherfucker! Wiz: You really need to announce your entrances. Kamehameha300: I DID say I'd be doing this every Season Finale. Boomstick: Let's just continue on. *Clears Throat*. (Music Continue) Boomstick: We've got Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the Prophet... Wiz: And Agent 47, the Silent Assassin. Boomstick: He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick... Kamehameha300: And I'm Kamehameha300. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (*Cue Ezio's Family-Jesper Kyd*) Wiz: Ezio Auditore da Firenze was born in Venice, 1459. He- Boomstick: Wait Wait Wait. Where did the "da firenze" come from? Kamehameha300: It's based off of where in he lived in Italy. Boomstick: Ok. Continue on, Wiz. Wiz: Gladly. Ezio was born into an easy and luxurious life, due to being a member of a noble class. Ezio lived happily with his parents, brother, and mentor: a banker. Who had a history in...another business. Boomstick: Over the course of time, Ezio made a girlfriend, an enemy, and several more friends. Life was going okay, until his brother and father were framed for a crime, imprisoned, and executed right in front of him. Finally, shit got interesting! Kamehameha300: Ezio also learned that his family was connected to an assassin heritage, and he donned the traditional hooded garb. And, all of it's weapons. Boomstick: Oh come on! I had to murder innocents for my clothes and weapons, and this guy gets them for free?! Wiz: Well unlike you, Ezio isn't a psychopath. Anyway, Ezio took lives(I mean, he's an assassin), whether it was for the sake of his job or his own needs. He achieved revenge, and officially became a full-time assassin, and a part of the brotherhood. He even managed to read a page of the old Codex on Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. Boomstick: Let's not forget that he grew a beautiful beard! (*Cue Venice Rooftops-Jesper Kyd*) Kamehameha300: Ezio learned in the ways of being an assassin, so it goes without saying that he is an excellent fighter. He has managed to fight off armed guards with ease, sometimes even with his bare hands. Boomstick: Ezio's most iconic weapons are the Hidden Blades. They slip out like a turtle head, AND STAB LIKE A SWORD. Gee, hope he has proper control over him. I'd be afraid to shake his hand. Wiz: He also owns a blade named the Sicilian Rapier, which has great speed, power, and durability. Boomstick: IT DICES, IT SLICES, AND IT MAKES FRENCH FRIES AND THREE DIFFERENT-''' Kamehameha300: And if close-combat doesn't do the trick, he has ranged weapons at his expense. He has a ''Hidden Gun,which may not be as powerful as a real gun, but it can kill a man. He also has a Crossbow, which can shoot out arrows at an impressive speed.'' Wiz: Ezio is stealthy- '''Boomstick: I'm no Stealth expert, but I'm pretty sure killing SEVERAL GUARDS IN PUBLIC isn't very "Sneaky'. Wiz: You've...got a point. Ezio may not be the stealthiest assassin, but he can certainly escape if things go South. He has Smoke Bombs, which blind the opponent temporarily, giving Ezio time to escape. Boomstick: Wish I had some of those when I was caught stealing beer from my Dad. Also, Ezio can clime building's like freakin Spider-Man! Seriously, he scales buildings like a Kindergarten Jungle Jim! And let's not forget Eagle Vision, which allows any user to track their enemies with an enhanced sight, which can even see through walls! He can also perform the Leap of Faith, in which he leaps off a building like a Bird and lands safely. What. The. FU-''' Wiz: Ezio is able to dodge crossbow bolts, and is able to lift Heavyweight Armored Enemies with little trouble. He is also strong enough to climb buildings and support his body with only his hands. Kamehameha300: However, he has been outclassed by opponents with superior training, armor, and weaponry. Ezio is cocky, which can lead to mistakes, which can lead to failure. He also ignores injuries to continue fighting, even when near death. '''Boomstick: Y'know what? I'm gonna go pay a visit to my Dad. I'll be back, next time where we review Ezio's opponent: Agent 47. Boomstick grabs his gun and walks away. Boomstick: I'm coming Dad! Agent 47 Wiz: Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer was indeed a brilliant scientist. He was a genius in genetic Science, and unlike his other helpers, he stayed a scientist and never turned to a life of crime. Boomstick: Well if he's so brilliant, why did he turn down being a terrorist? Wiz: Well, maybe he didn't want to risk BEING KILLED. Boomstick: Oh, okay. Continue on. Kamehameha300: He was working on the topic of cloning, in which he attempted to create the perfect human. Or in this case, the perfect assassin. And he did. He had created the perfect assassin. Clone Number 47. (*Cue Ave Maria-Hitman Blood Money*) Boomstick: Although he was a masterpiece, he had weird mood swings like my Teenage Son. He had emotions, but also remained pretty blase for his existence. Nevertheless, he was tailored to be perfect, which helped him gain skill in military training with relative ease. Wiz: Unfortunately for Ort-Meyer, most of the clones were incompetent when it came to modern day assassinations, and most died. The Scientist had failed, so he released 47 and the remaining clones to live there life free. Boomstick: Of course, when you're made to be the perfect assassin, it's kinda hard to move on from leaving it. 47 had no purpose. Until an opportunity came up. Kamehameha300: 47 had easily taken down a group of hostile ICA Members, which caught the attention of Diana Burnwood, a high ranking member of the ICA. She convinced the ICA to put 47 in for auditions-'' '''Boomstick: Wait, like singing or dances auditions?' Kamehameha300: No. Like...killing people. Boonstick: Oh. Wiz: 47 passed with flying colors, which led him to be an official member of the ICA. He was superior to the others working there. He had several gifts: He's a master of disguise, accuracy, and overall human stats. He was then known as Agent 47, and he continued to work in the ICA to eliminate any threats to the ICA, or if it got him payed. Either way, 47 is not a force to be reckoned with. (*Cue Hitman 2016-Menu Theme*) Boomstick: Agent 47 is an excellent fighter, strategist, and assassin. He is strong enough to snap grown men's necks like chicken bones, and is even able to dodge most bullets! Hell yeah! And if discreet combat isn't enough" he can always turn to Carnage if stealth backfires. This guy beat the wrestler Sanchez, who is basically Danny Trejo on steroids. Kamehameha300: He has also been able to walk through onslaughts of bullets without flinching, until finally going down. He can also ignore most hits, unless strong enough to stun. Wiz: 47 also has an enormous arsenal, including his twin ICA Silverballers, Fiber Wire, a Combat Knife, A Machine Gun, Proximity Mines, and smaller weapons meant for bludgeoning. And let's not forget his abilty: Instinct. It allows him to spot targets and hostile attackers through walls and ceilings, Boomstick: Unfortunately, he is still able to die if the attacks are ballbustingly powerful enough to kill. Wiz: And even if he is a near-perfect clone, he has been outclassed by superior fighters before, whether it was Weaponry or plain Combat. Kamehameha300: Bur no matter what, he's known as the world's best assassin for a reason. Boomstick: Oh yeah. Putting on people's clothes sure makes you invisible. Wiz: You know nothing of assassin methods. Agent 47: Names are for friends, so I don't need one. Pre-Death Battle (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR AN ASSASSIN BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE No one knew what happened. No one knew how to fix it. But it happened. The fabric of time must have fucked up, because 15th Century Rome and Present Day are merging. But it's not like anything too out of the ordinary was going on...right? Wrong. At first, only a pair of black shoes and pants are visible. Then it is revealed that a bald man with a barcode on the back of his head, wearing a tuxedo is walking suspiciously on a rooftop. He was carrying a briefcase, before setting it down, opening it, and pulling out a Sniper Rifle. He lifts it up and aims it, while looking through a scope. This man was Agent 47, who was about to eliminate his latest target. Agent 47: I have him in my sights. Diana Burnwood: Excellent. He won't know what hit him. 47 was aiming at a young man, coincidentally sitting right at the window of a 15th Century Building, oblivious to the rifle pointed at him from a distance. 47 prepared himself, and clicked the trigger. But a split second before the bullet penetrated the man, a blur of white and possibly a bit of red dashed and, very supernaturally, swooped over and tackled the man. 47 no longer had sights on him. His eyes widened slightly before taking his eye away from the scope. He activated Instinct, and the figure stood up from the no longer red target. He was dead. The figure then sprints to a new corner, before running up the stairs. Diana Burnwood: What was that? Agent 47: I don't know...I'll go investigate. He slides down a pipe, before running into the building. (*Cue Metal Gear Solid 4 OST Track 13-Midnight Shadow*) 47 cautiously walks through the darkened building, and moves over to the target. He checks his body, and notices a deep stab wound in his neck. 47 continues to search, until... ???: Allontanati dal corpo...ora. (Step away from the body...now.) 47 raises an eyebrow and turns around to face the unknown voice. The man is dressed in a white and red garb, while brandishing a blade. It was Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: I don't know who you are, but the look in your eyes shows pure evil. Ezio activates Eagle Vision, and sure enough, 47 was outlined in red. Ezio Auditore da Firenze: Hmm...it seems my hunch was correct. Preparatevi. (Prepare Yourself) 47 simply gets up and whips out his Twin Silverballers, while Ezio takes out his Blade. FIGHT! (*Cue Assassin's Creed Brotherhood OST-The Brotherhood Escapes (Track 05)*) Results Next Time Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles